


Житие Хиракия Кадилы

by esplodio, Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dот такой вот хуевый романс. Предупреждения: монастырь!АУ, мат, кадило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Житие Хиракия Кадилы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Хирако/Айзен на Битву пейрингов.

Были люди, коих называли блаженными, а то и чем покрепче, а некоторых и камнями били, и сами они пиздюлей в ответ давали, и были места, где эти люди собирались и жили, ибо не было им места в мире и тянуло ебанутых к таким же. И называли они эти места монастырями, за каким хуем — неведомо. Ибо отделились они, ебанутые, от мира грешного и грешили в свое разумение так, что миру лучше и не знать. Пользы от них в мирное время было мало, но и вреда особого они не наносили, покуда сидели тихо по своим монастырям. В лихие же времена блаженные эти одним видом своим ворогов лютых отвращали набеги на честной люд устраивать.

Самые же блаженные из них, коих проповедниками именовали, привычку дурную имели ходить по селам и поселкам и нести людям слова мудреные и вбивать их в головы непросвещенные кадилами, кулаками и другими подручными средствами. Но не о них речь пойдет в Житии, хотя виноваты они во всем случившемся едва ли не более всех остальных.

 

С младенчества Хиракий поражал своих благородных родителей зубами и рвением к кадилу. Имя ему было дано Шинджи, и не было чудеснее и удивительнее ребенка в селе Руконгайском. Непосредственное и любопытное дитя, едва ходить научившись, задолбало селян изрядно. И лишь когда забредал в село проповедник приблудный, выдыхали родители и соседи хираковы, ибо ничто не интересовало Шинджи более кадил и ряс проповеднических. Проповедники же радовались охочему до их словес ребенку, покуда Шинджи не тырил кадила их и бороды не выдергивал. Покидали проповедники село Руконгайское с проклятиями такими, что куры нестись переставали, а забирая кадила свои, настоятельно советовали родителям отдать Шинджи в монастырь послушником. И указывали, куда лучше податься им, забывая, не иначе по блаженности своей и утомленности, сказать, где их-то монастырь находится.

И решили родители, что судьба Шинджи уготована свыше, и едва достиг он отроческих лет, отдали в послушники в Готейский монастырь.

Вздохнули с облегчением жители села Руконгайского, и особенно соседи хираковы. Да и родители были рады, что сплавили отрока с глаз долой согласно его предназначению. Ибо известен был монастырь Готейский своей жесткой дисциплиной, беспробудным пьянством и коллекцией кадил.

Поступив послушником, ознакомился Хиракий с уставом Готейского монастыря и его обитателями. Показался Готейский монастырь ему упиздаебнутым, но, тем не менее, очаровательным и вполне атмосферным. С чем родители его там и оставили, радостно удалившись и обещавшись не навещать.

Еще более пришлась по душе Хиракию церемония посвящения в послушники, состоявшая из разнузданных возлияний целебных настоек и последующего уворачивания от благолепного кадила отца Заракия, коим тот ласково и по-отечески норовил освятить ужратых послушников по хребтинам поганым.

Благолепна была церемония посвящения. Настоятель Керакий появился из задней двери, волочась за рясу, кою тянул отец Укитакий, приговаривая «Посвящение сегодня, бес ты поганый, хорош над винными бочками своими вздыхать». После же, надежно прислоненный и припертый для устойчивости шваброй, Керакий торжественную речь произнес, осматривая всех трех новоприбывших светлым взглядом: «Добро пожаловать в наши подвалы!».

Тогда-то и познакомились Хиракий и Соуский, и познал Хиракий, что уготовано ему свыше. Хотя родители его полагали, что предназначение их сына — кадило, уверился Хиракий с того момента, что истинная его судьба — кадилом этим Соуския пиздить.

Соуский тогда еще не оценил порывов Хиракия душевных и благостных, и остановил кадило его на подлете дланью своею. За что и вызвал у Хиракия восхищение великое своим талантом и занудностью, и восхваление этих достоинств трехэтажное, затянувшееся до вечера. Тогда-то и понял Хиракий, что судьба его — брат Соуский, а брат Соуский понял, что судьба его — пиздец неминуемый.

Обучение послушников проводилось в строгости, и первые два года не допускали их даже до сакральных подвалов настоятеля Керакия, в коих хранил он запасы винные для причащения и сам причащался регулярно, ибо благостен был сверх меры. В послушниках же благостность воспитывали трудом тяжким и пиздюлями, на которые щедр был отец Заракий, главный проповедник Готейский. Легенды о нем по кельям ходили захватывающие и передавали послушники их друг другу шепотом, восхищаясь упорством заракиевым в несении благ всяческих простому народу. И сказать надобно, что легенды те правдивы были от первого до последнего слова.

Не любил сидеть сиднем отец Заракий, душа его широкая и беспокойная тянулась к людям, во тьме незнания прозябающим. Подпоясывал он рясу свою поясом белым, заправлял кадило свое бронебойное разнотравьем незатухающим и уходил через лес, не разбирая дороги и полагаясь лишь, что провидение выведет его к людям. Ни разу вера его не была обманута, и выходил отец Заракий к селам и вещал о вороге недремлющем и воинах, противостоящих ему разумом незамутненным да дыханием ратным. И чудодейственен был голос отца Заракия, ибо при первых же звуках его исцелялись больные запором и нервной горячкой, неслись куры и даже петухи, а коровы сами в плуги впрягались и распахивали целые леса под поля. Неподвластных же гласу блаженному Заракий вылавливал и благословлял собственноручно кадилом, а особо упорных — и не по разу. И до того умел он был в деле просвещения, что не осталось вскоре в округе готейской сел, благолепием его не отмеченных, и обратил Заракий весь свой пыл на послушников.

С радостью погрузился Хиракий в обучение, и хотя громогласностью судьба его не одарила, проявил он невиданный талант с обращении с кадилом. Через год всего монастырь с восхищением наблюдал, как неистово кадит Хиракий на церемонии причащения к святыне готейской, и радовались успехам его все, кроме послушника Соуския, коему прилетело несколько раз кадилом по заду. Заслужил тогда Хиракий личную похвалу настоятеля Керакия и особую честь, редкую для послушника, — кадить на всех церемониях.

А еще спустя два года посвятили Хиракия и Соуския в братья, и гулял монастырь три дня и три ночи, а потом пришел отец Кучикий и разогнал братию на работы. Брату Соускию же было поручено самое важное дело: снять закадившегося брата Хиракия с крыши, где тот мешал брату Аконию отзвонить к обеду. С того дня связь их духовная стала только крепче, ибо устоял брат Соуский перед искушением и не спихнул Хиракия с крыши, а запеленал нежно в рясу вместе с кадилом и унес в его келью.

Благодаря благочестию своему и беззаветной преданности монастырю и долбоклюйству готейскому еще через год посвящен был Хиракий в отцы, и не было выше ранга среди блаженных, кроме настоятеля. Но на чин этот Хиракий не претендовал, ибо восхищался опытом и благочестием Керакия, да и живуч тот был непомерно — даже с колокольни свалившись после причащения, слова дурного не сказал, кроме мнения сокровенного о мудозвонах, полы воском натирающих, поднялся и отправился послушников поучать.

Принял на посвящении Хиракий обет хуйни и поклялся на святыне готейской соблюдать его денно и нощно и поддерживать тление угольев в кадиле своем. И гулял вновь монастырь три дня и три ночи, а с крыши отца Хиракия на этот раз не снимали, ибо кадил он особо вдохновенно, да и отец Кучикий занят был извлечением отца Заракия из лесу, где тот заплутал в поисках непросвещенных.

Тогда же явил отец Хиракий первое чудо. Вышел из лесу отец Заракий на свист кадила его, и уголек из него вылетевший, поджег разнотравье в кадиле заракиевом, потухшее в ночи сырой. И воспрял духом Заракий и возрадовался за ученика своего. И отправился искать отца Кучикия, с коим разминулись они среди елок. Вернулись они через неделю, выйдя по одиночке с разных сторон леса, и шли на свист кадила отца Хиракия, которого так и не сняли с крыши.  
Снимали его Заракий и Кучикий собственноручно и собственноножно, ибо ужрат отец Хиракий был сверх меры, пронеся заблаговременно на крышу несколько бочонков, хитромудро спизженных из погребов настоятельских. И орал отец Хиракий зычно и долго «Кади, Саканадэ!», пока стягивали его дрыном за подол рясы матерящиеся Кучикий и Заракий.

И так, с кадила указующего и пиздюлей от Заракия и Кучикия, и началось исполнение обета отца Хиракия. Нарекли его тогда главным кадилом монастыря Готейского, и не проходила более ни одна церемония без свиста кадила чудотворного и дыма его просветляющего. И так нравились кадильные отжиги отца Хиракия настоятелю, что тот выдал ему ключи от подвала своего сакрально и приглашал на персональные причащения для пущей эффективности.

Брат Соуский же продвижения в чине не получил, ибо зануден был и очкаст не в меру. Только отец Хиракий находил в натуре его постной некую искру, о чем и сообщал регулярно всему монастырю: «Жопой чую, Соуский, что ты про нас всех хуйню думаешь». И не оставлял Хиракий брата Соуския, хоть и возвысился в чине над ним, поучал его словом и кадилом и не давал загнить в библиотеке пред свечами восковыми бестравными.

Второе же чудо явил отец Хиракий, когда отловил в огородах готейских отшельника Урахадру, коий тайно высаживал там травы свои заморские. Известен был Урахадра среди обитателей готейских как отщепенец, экспериментатор неблагочестивый и просто ебанутый. Покинув монастырь Готейский из-за разногласий в составах кадильных, обитал Урахадра в пещере через лес и болото к северу и время от времени возвращался втайне, ибо почвы монастырские богаты были и росли на них травы и картошка щедро. А в пещере его только и были что запасы курительные да сам Урахадра, дзен с их помощью постигающий.

Изловив в ночи Урахадру на грядке с кабачками, явил отец Хиракий чудо широты душевной и пиздобольства. И уговорил он Урахадру выращивать сборы свои, не скрываясь, а Омаэдьку, надсмотрщика огородного, — не выпалывать сорняки поганые. Настоятеля Хиракий тоже уговорил бы, да занят тот был подготовкой к очередной церемонии причашения святыней и пропадал в подвалах своих уже с неделю.

Так с решения единоличного Хиракия Кадилы и похуизма остальной братии вхож стал Урахадра в монастырь среди бела дня и стал он снабжать их благовониями кадильными особого состава. Отец Хиракий прежде всех испытывал их, беря на себя и брата Соуския риск великий. Соуский, как один из самых ученых блаженных, к составам придирался поначалу и херню нес, мол, не возгорится такое или же чадить смрадно будет, но велик дар пиздабольства был у Хиракия, и подчинялся Соуский. Да и эстетичность мозоли на заду от кадила вызывала у него большие сомнения. Посему и кадили они напару зельями экспериментальными и продымили библиотеку монастырскую так, что всякий, кто дверь в нее открывал, тут же благолепием проникался.

И такова была сила кадила хиракиева, что принял брат Соуский решение посвятить себя служению реликвии готейской. Изучил он все записи архивные, где она упоминалась, и, накадившись с Хиракием как следует, отправился к настоятелю изволения спрашивать. Причастился он с Керакием свежим купажом, никем не опробованным, и расстрогал отца почтенного своим чистым, искренним рвением и дозволение то получил.

Реликвия готейская, Хогиоку именуемая, хранилась в ковчеге в главном зале и охраняли ее братья и послушники, специально отобранные из самых мордатых и непиздливых. Известно было из свитков древних, что явилась Хогиоку монастырю Готейскому, когда солнце засияло среди ночи и мертвые встали из могил и ушли в ебеня неведомые, ибо свет проникал сквозь землю и не давал им покоя. На том месте и поставил первый готейский блаженный ковчег, заключив в него Хогиоку, а вокруг него возвел сарай, коий и назвал монастырем, ибо очень блаженен был и дзен постиг еще до рождения.

На том предание о Хогиоку заканчивалось, и как ни искал брат Соуский, не смог узнать, в чем же сила реликвии. Настоятель же не позволил ему вскрыть ковчег, дабы изучить реликвию, ибо завещал еще первый блаженный не прикасаться к ней, но почитать. И не оставалось ничего Соускию, как подчиниться воле Керакия, почитая мудрость его и прежних поколений блаженных готеевских.

Приставили его к ковчегу с Хогиоку, чтобы следил он за сохранностью его и пыль вытирал регулярно, а также заменял охранных братьев и послушников, кои мордатость и непиздливость утрачивали. И стояли на причащениях и церемониях торжественных брат Соуский и отец Хиракий рядом, и не было благостнее зрелища, чем рассекающее воздух над их головами кадило и белый платок, трепетно обмахивающий ковчег. Радовалась братия, что наступило золотое время в монастыре Готейском и даже отец Кучикий более не настаивал, чтобы отца Хиракия снимали с крыши после причащений. А поговаривали, что как-то на рассвете и сам к нему поднимался, дабы выразить почтение обету хуйни.

Но беспокойна была душа брата Соуския и даже целебные благовония Урахадры не могли внести в нее покоя. Не мог он спать и есть, тяготясь мыслями об истинном значении Хогиоку. В порыве отчаянного рвения к знаниям расспрашивал Урахадру, на чьей морде хитрющей написано было вензелями да завитушками, что все он, поганец, знает, да только не расскажет никому. И брату Соускию не сказал, сославшись на запрет первого блаженного прикасаться к Хогиоку, но дал ему персик и сказал: «Подумай, каково его истинное значение».

Ушел расстроенный брат Соуский в свою келью и заперся там, послав к хренам полировку ковчега. Долго смотрел он на персик, и чем больше размышлял, тем сильнее убеждался — наебал его Урахадра. Съел он персик, проглотив вместе со злостью, и осенило его. Мудаком Урахадра был несомненным, но мудаком разумеющим. Истина открывается только тому, что готов проделать путь к ее сердцу, но будет она горька — таково значение персика. 

Не откладывая, пошел брат Соуский к настоятелю Керакию и сказал, что берет двухнедельный обет молчания, чтобы в тишине кельи своей размышлять на истинной сущностью Хогиоку. Не смог отказать Керакий такому рвению к постижению истины и дал на обет добро.

Заперся Соуский в келье своей и погрузился в думы. И пришел под дверь его тем же вечером Хиракий и вопрошать стал, что за хуйня приключилась. Не смог Соуский ему ответить и ушел Хиракий ни с чем. И следующим днем пришел он с тем же вопросом и снова не было ему ответа. На третий же день изловил отец Укитакий отца Хиракия под дверью кельи брата Соуския и рассказал ему об обете. Охуел отец Хиракий, о чем и сказал сразу же, плотно к двери прислонившись, но не ответили ему.

И так начались события, закончившиеся третьим чудом Хиракия Кадилы.

Приходил Хиракий к келье Соуския каждый вечер и рассказывал тому, что произошло в монастыре за день, дабы не отставал Соуский от жизни еще больше, чем обычно. И не помогало то Соускию размышлять над сущностью Хогиоку, зато над сущностью Хиракия размышлял он много и в подробностях. В предпоследний день обета пришел Хиракий пожелать брату своему духовному доброй ночи и пропел ему ласково в щелку под дверью: «Баю-баюшки-баю, вертел Соуския на хую». И не выдержал брат Соуский, сказал ему все, что надумал, и нарушил обет. Пришел к нему настоятель Керакий, пожурил по-отечески, причастил тем, что с собой было, и повелел заново обет блюсти.

С радостью и благодарностью причастился Соуский и снова заперся в своей келье, так и не повидавшись с отцом Хиракием. Но не оставил тот попыток увидеться и узнать, как Соуский додумался до такой херни и как с этим живет теперь, и приходил к нему каждый вечер с байками свежими и благовониями кадильными.

Слаб духом оказался брат Соуский и снова нарушил обет молчания в предпоследний день. И снова пожурил его настоятель Керакий и наложил обет заново. Ибо негоже не выполнять обеты, добровольно принятые. А жалобы на отца Хиракия принимать отказался, ибо тот свой обет хуйни исполнял исправно.  
Месяц прошел, за ним другой, а все не мог брат Соуский исполнить обет свой. Терзалась его душа тем, что не понимает сущности Хогиоку, а также сущностью Хиракия, коий приходил под дверь его кельи как на службу и будоражил разум Соуския. Настоятель Керакий не оставлял его своей заботой, приносил вино из своих запасов и рассказывал, как надо тренировать волю.

Только вот не было ни у кого и никогда такого жестокого наставника в тренировке воли, как отец Хиракий. И более всего обидно было, что за целый год обета ни разу брат Соуский не виделся с отцом Хиракием, чтобы дать ему в морду, а то и прикопать на грядке с кабачками, где теперь кабачков не было, а только разнотравье урахадрово.

За год и два месяца брат Соуский изучил множество наук и даже изобрел звуковую азбуку, так что смог отвечать Хиракию, выстукивая по двери «Хиракий мудак». Заметки об азбуке этой он передал настоятелю в надежде, что Хиракий изучит их, а через месяц объявлено было, что отныне благолепие готейское будет по округе разноситься с колокольным звоном. А кто не выучит азбуку звуковую, тому учителя пришлют — самого отца Заракия.

Запаршивел за год и два месяца ковчег с Хогиоку, зарос пылью, потускнели камни драгоценные. Братья и послушники охранные мордатость и пиздливость утратили, а Соуский все не отступал и старался исполнить обет. И как бы ни проклинал он себя за волю слабую, как бы ни винил благовония кадильные, каждый раз находились у него слова новые для Хиракия.

Хиракий же с тоской смотрел на осиротевший ковчег и, зная, над чем размышляет Соуский, запершись в своей келье, решил напомнить брату об истинной цели его обета. Ибо печалили его неудачи Соуския без меры, и не привык отец Хиракий печалиться.

Монастырь Готейский о двух этажах был построен, и потому только, наверное, никто еще насмерть не убился, с крыши сверзившись, сколько бы ни пытались. Кельи братии на втором этаже располагались, и Хиракий, спиздив у Омаэдьки лестницу, решил помочь брату Соускию в нелегком его обете.

Прозрел брат Соуский, увидев Хиракия, лезущего к нему в окно с ковчегом подмышкой, и понял он, каково его истинное предназначение. Ибо познал он к тому времени сущность Хиракия, но не успел познать самого главного — самого Хиракия. И приступил брат Соуский к исполнению своего предназначения, выхватил ковчег у него и дал ему в морду.

Возликовал брат Соуский, узрев, как отец Хиракий наебнулся в грядку с базиликом, и сиганул из окна с воинственным кличем, и началась битва предназначение свое осознавших. Собрался весь монастырь Готейский, а отец Заракий Омаэдьку удерживал, чтобы не мешал огород его топтать благой цели ради.

И топтали они долго монастырский базилик и мухоморы, катаясь по грядкам с матюгами мракобесными, и то и дело норовили полезть друг другу в подрясье, чтобы пощипать за мягкие бока. И тогда-то наступил момент, когда задралась ряса резво на брате Соуские, оголив его ноги и хозяйство внушительное. И прозрел на этот раз отец Хиракий, ибо не видел он такого благолепия доселе в монастыре. И молвил он громогласно: «Что ж ты скрывал, Соуский, мудила?», и притянул брата Соуския к себе, и начался у них блуд полюбовный или не очень. 

И прозрела братия вся, прикрыв глаза ладонями, и ушла, волоча послушников за рясы и волосы, ибо негоже подсматривать за таинством свершения предназначения, лучше послушать о нем рассказы опытных да премудрых.

А ковчег с Хогиоку оставили на грядке с базиликом и возвели вокруг него сарай по традиции. Не ставили больше охрану возле реликвии, ибо никто, кроме Соуския и Хиракия, не навещал его, а остальной братии не благолепно было натыкаться на блудящих на ковчеге прозревших блаженных.


End file.
